Uragma
'The grey-skinned Uragma are a durable and honour-bound people. Strength in mind, body, and will is everything to them, competing throughout their lives to see who is the strongest. They Women are considered equal, and are just as formidable as their male counterparts, for strength matters above any gender or blood. An Uragma’s scar tissue form black lines, and an Uragma’s tell the stories of their life’s trials and achievements, and they perform a ritualistic cutting at different points in their lives to symbolize their journey into adulthood. When they are born, their navel is marked with the symbol of the Uragma, the first time they are tested in combat, their shoulder is marked by their opponent, their name is scarred as a symbol upon their face, and so on and so forth. Different events that define them occur in their life, and they are then given different tattoos. Naming: Their final mark is most important, it is the mark in which they finish their final trial to become adulthood and earn their last name. Unlike Humans who take the last name of their father, the Uragma join their fellow warriors, devoted, theurges, and other such people of different talents and trades. * Theurges - Farwalkers * Run-Aways (not traitors, but have abandoned the Uragma for personal reasons) - Loneones * Traitors to the Urgama and their ways - Icebloods * Guardians - Unbreakables * Warriors - Bloodseekers * Magi- Runespeakers * Devoted - Creedsingers * Tradesmen - Tradesmen; The reason that the craftsman, herders, merchants etc, all fall under this category is they are not tested in the ways that the others are. Their hardships are considered lesser but not disrespected by the rest of the tribe. They would be considered the lower class if the Uragma were divided as such. Any tattoos or scars gained past adulthood are gained from combat trials between tribes. Each tattoo or scar gained in such a way carries a lesson learned from the opponent - even a tribe that is defeated still leaves shards of their ideologies with the victor. Blood of Kin: When Uragma challenge one another to a combat trial, they specify their terms. Blood of Kin or Blood of the Enemy. Blood of Kin is a ritual duel that usually establishes social hierarchy. Blood is not shed to kill - these are contests of honor and there is strict respect for seeking a clear mind, spiritual purity, and using “clean” and “honourable” tactics. The combat is called by the lessers when their confidence sways to either side. Uragma have learned that other races are loath to understand their principles of honour, and rarely consider those of other races Blood of Kin: Winning a challenge against an Uragma earns their respect, but does not necessarily welcome you into their concept of kinship.Blood of the Enemy is a fight to the death. Blood of the Enemy: When an Uragma calls for the Blood of the Enemy, each side (usually individual tribes), forms an army based on their current hierarchy - no uragma will take the Blood of Kin until the battle is done. Each army then meets with distance between them. If the challenger approaches with weapon sheathed, and the defender returns in kind, the armies will serve audience to a single combat. If the challenger or defender approaches with weapon drawn, The armies are called to charge, and the leaders begin to fight immediately as each side closes in. A brash usurper is likely to have much a much smaller army than a reigning chieftain, and as such, a chieftain less concerned with personal honor will likely approach armed. But if a chieftain seeks to strengthen his renown or deems the challenger worthy of respect, he is much more likely to approach for single combat. Blood of the enemy is often entirely reserved for aggressive wayfaring tribes, war against foreign peoples or uniting the force of civil unrest if the tribe’s faith in their leader is betrayed. Art Their main art revolves around their ceramics and pottery, along with designing and implementing tile mosaics within their cities. They also make very high quality glass and mirrors. Taiko drum displays are incredibly popular and are used in the gladiatorial rings of their holy city to raise the energy of both the crowd and the competitors. Appearance Uragma are ashen skinned and they wear long flowing scarves, wraps, and robes to protect themselves from the heat of the desert. They are usually adorned with all manner of different tattoo-like black scars that they have ritually cut into themselves (and scars they have gained from battle). Uragma will sometimes carry trophies from successful battles that they have gained over the years; strings of teeth, pieces of clothing, broken weapons, or trinkets they have salvaged to visually display their status even more and intimidate potential challengers. Geography Most of the desert is comprised of dangerous shifting sand dunes. Salt flats rest to the very Southern tip near the ocean, while shrublands rest along the borders. The Uragma are made up of nomadic tribes with one “Holy City” named Ostro that they travel back to, otherwise they travel constantly throughout the deserts, testing themselves and their companions. The constantly changing sand and the storms in the center of the Er’ac’sen desert are not meant for the faint of heart. “Sand ships” of sorts are used to cross the ever shifting sands successfully, and one wrong move can mean the end for an unsuspecting traveler. Their major resources are themselves, or their vast and intimidating trained army. When they trade, they are not beyond trading their services like mercenaries, bodyguards, or guides, but they also produce ceramics, glass, and pottery in mass quantities. Cuisine Camels provide both their meat and milk, but they rely heavily on trade for different foods such as oats and other grains. Cacti provide a secret source of water for them along with some of them bearing fruits. They are hunters and trappers mostly, so they will hunt and eat lizards, insects, snakes, and any other small animals that happen to wander into their traps. They dry their meats into jerky to last throughout their treks and wanderings. Rakde is a traditional Uragman drink consumed just before arena battles or the challenging of another. It is a dark, bitter brewed beverage and a potent stimulant. Rakde is said to quell fear and pain, helping a challenger center their resolve, honor, and ambition - irresponsible doses cause delusions of grandeur and aggression. Absolutely acceptable to consume before these arena fights or challenges in the Uragma culture, but partaking in it outside of those situations is generally frowned upon and confusing to those who are unfamiliar with it. By the rest of Havens standards, the drink’s cultural moors generally go disregarded in favor of an energetic and dangerous high. Traditions and Holidays * Phoenix Sky - Their biggest holiday and tradition. Many of the wandering tribes return to witness the greatest display of awesome and might in the world, while those residing in the city evacuates, taking all their belongings that they would prefer not to cook instantly from the fire, they party all night long on the outskirts and then wait for the biggest firework show in the morning as the Phoenix bursts out of the desert from its cave, igniting the sky with its heat and fire. The Uragma leave the city to cool for the rest of the day while they travel to all the wells and take advantage of the free water given by the Noxcess on their day of relief to the people of the desert. * The Festival of Caetha (The festival of Rainbows) '''- prompts competition between mates in the Uragma tribes. Footraces, wrestling, or whatever one deems as the most important qualities in a partner are contested and mates are chosen. * '''Hollow’s Eve - There was once a creature known as the Hollow who would come every year and take gifts from all the citizens of Haven, those who did not give something of enough personal value were taken to his realm to never return. However, near the end of the 3rd Era, the stump he would emerge from froze over and he has not emerged since. This is a time to be thankful for what you have, for there were once those who had that which they valued stolen every year. It is known for its food and festivities. In Ostro, the Uragma jump over bonfires as the fires are stoked, and challenge each other in other friendly competitions. * Gladiatorial matches '''- These fights happen at least once a month where your honor and strength are tested in the ring. Winners are showered with gifts and adoration, while losers gain fresh scars and a learning opportunity to improve themselves or further their skills. '''Military They have possibly the strongest soldiers in the world, although their numbers are not as vast as the Fairfolk or Gemna and, having no centralized governing body, are far less organized. However, they are known for their resilience and grounded tactics, particularly in smaller scale battles. Many of them are trained from a young age to fight in some way or another and many intimidation techniques are utilized during battles such as chants, dances, and their Taiko drum displays. During times of War, one Chieftain often becomes a Warlord and calls upon other tribes to join them and fight together against whatever threat they are facing. A group of Generals, chosen by him to spread the word and maintain the warriors and fighters. Many times smaller clans will call Blood of the Enemy against the Warlord's force as a test of the Warlord's worthiness to lead or as an attempt to escape serving under them.' Social Structure Not all Uragma are obsessed with getting to the top. An Uragma without strength is not nobody, but they are not seen as fit to lead. For a leader in Uragma culture must prove himself stronger than those he leads. His mind must be wiser, his body must be stronger and more durable, and his will as hard to break as the weapons he wields. Chieftains: The Highest position in an Uragma tribe is the Chieftain, he is a king amongst his tribe and a unifying figure of utmost strength. This position can be challenged at any time by another in an official duel, though not necessarily to the death, and only the strongest may lead. During times of war, Stronger Chieftains can become Warlords and call upon other clans to work with his and fight together (usually needing to prove his strength against their leaders to do so). The High Shaman: “He Who Walks in Fire”, the spiritual leader of the Uragma and the closest thing they have to an overarching government beyond the rare warlord. Though they have no true power, they speak for the Phoenix and the Uragma rarely disobey. The day before the rising of the Phoenix, those who are willing to give everything, including their lives may walk in and spend a day in meditation before the phoenix's flames. Most die, usually only one survives, and he walks out blistered and near death, but then he is proven to be the one worthy of seeing over the Caretakers and the Phoenix's cave. Shamans (Caretakers): Shamans are like priests, but while they know the Phoenix is not a god, they treat it as something of a spiritual icon. Much akin to how the Hillanders view the great animal spirits or the Fairfolk the late Empress Brea, they treat it as a near deified being without treating it as a god. Something important that has made their people into what they are today which is to be honoured and respected. The Shamans are those that feed the phoenix, maintain its den, etc. They also go through the trial of meditating before the Phoenix's flame within its den, but on other days of the year when its flames are not so white hot. Uragma History First Era (before year 0) Once a tribe of tanned nomadic warriors, when the Phoenix crashed onto Haven the Uragma stood in the face of the destruction, nursing the Phoenix back to health. This proximity to the great firebird burnt their skin an ashen grey, thickening those that survived’s hides into a thickened armour. They stuck to their tribal ways, and came to deify the Phoenix and what it represented to them for the gifts it gave them and it’s otherworldly nature. Second Era (0-1499 P.E.) As the Uragma grew in numbers, their tribes separated, and until the central regions of the surface of the desert, too hot for any but them, became a land of countless roving tribes. These tribes battled constantly, though none large enough to be recorded by other races as the Uragma keep not a written history. Other than new dealings with the strange Noxcess who surfaced from their underground lairs all over the desert around 703 P.E., the Uragma kept fairly consistent to this way of life. Third Era (1500-2019 P.E.) As the third Era progressed, the Uragma changed not much that is until the War of Time came around. * The War of Time (2019-2020 P.E.): When Haven chose sides between it’s gods, the Uragma were divided, however a powerful Chieftan named Uraben went on a conquest, conquering as many tribes as possible through both power and diplomacy in hopes of forming an army. He sides with Sensus and Zet’tallan believing the strength of the Uragma united could weather any storm long enough to protect their world and way of life. However, Uraben was not without opposition, the strongest of which was a warband led by Chief Or’vek. Seeing Uraben’s uncountable army, Or’vek declared that they could not be led in true unity if they would not each be proven against their leader. Or’vek sought out smaller tribes, collecting as many Uragma as he could physically overcome, and spread his ideology that Uraben’s tribes had lost sight of their customs, following malleable ideas instead of true strength. He was present at the Battle for Compass Rose on the side of the Cult of Caliban, and when Caliban’s plans didn’t work he chose his own Path, using the magic axe Tanana had given him to attempt to smash the keystone (the place all leylines meet). His axe was destroyed, and he was critically injured, though he later recovered to continue preaching his ideals. He sought out Uraben to challenge his strength, but the war ended and Uraben died to the hardships of the desert before Or’vek could seek him out for single combat.' '''Fourth/Current Era (2020-2278 P.E.)' Througout the conflict, Ostro stayed stronger than ever, remaining the Holy City, and the only city, of theUragma. They remained undivided as a result of strict enforcement of their laws and ancient traditions, the High Shaman’s commands making sure both kept the values of the Uragma people in place, lest they lean to far into either of the new-age ideologies (Uraben or Or’vek). * The Rise of the Icebloods (2022-2077 P.E.): Scraps of Or’vek’s ideology remained after the war, though those who followed it were no longer welcome in Ostro, and so many spread out to the edges of the desert. They believed that Zet’tallan’s silence is a symptom of the weak philosophies of the world being permitted to survive, and that strength was more important than any intelligence or logic. Most tribes have deemed this faction Icebloods - traitors to the phoenix traditions to be killed on sight - but all too many tribes escape this mark by bending the letter of Uragman law, and appealing to anger, pride, or fear. Many of the Icebloods left the desert in search of new places to raid, conquer, and prove their strength, though the majority of them had their sights set on one location: Compass Rose. * The Fall of the Icebloods (2077 P.E.): A recent development in the history of the world, the Icebloods reached Compass Rose and tried to take it under their control. Though they overwhelmed the Knights of the Golden Lance, and began finding clues to where Or’vek hid the designs for his sacred axe that could crack the keystone, they were not prepared for a dangerous caravan of immigrants to arrive in town. These immigrants carried representatives from the Unda Inquisition, two of the Major Fairfolk Houses, and a small tribe of Uragma from the desert. The Icebloods were fought back, the journal of Or’vek being taken and destroyed by the caravan, and eventually the Icebloods were forced to take dramatic action. As the Breath fell upon the land, and the Phoenix disappeared to it’s realm to be reborn, the Icebloods acted. They performed a ritual at the keystone to open a portal to the Phoenix’s Realm. However even their tough hide did not protect them, and they fell one by one as they progressed through the many traps of the Phoenix’s Realm. Only one Uragma reached the end, and claimed immortality from the Phoenix. The people of the town followed them in, finding this man the only survivor. However, no matter how hard they fought him he would not die. It was not until he learned the pain of immortality and he agreed to perform a ritual with a strange creature who lived amongst the people of the town that he was finally killed after accepting death. After this, though they still exist, the Icebloods have become leaderless.